heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-03 Unashamed Fanboys: The Sequel
It's quiet in SoHo today. Blessedly so. Thor lounges on the balcony of his apartment, in a pair of Asgardian house pants. Mjolnir rests on the ground at his side, and his fingers are laced behind his head. A flaggon of mead is on the ground nearby. The Thunderer is using the side of the building to lean his shoulders against. The outdoor fire pit crackles merrily by his feet. Still in a pretty good mood from his encounter with Zenith, Eddie's dressed casually as well. Jeans and a baggy t-shirt bearing an S-shield, he's actually washing some dishes right now in the kitchen. He's happy to help with things like cleaning since Thor and Sif have been so good to him. He's humming as he works, a tune about Spider-Man he heard while walking in the city. Afternoons, by and large the best time to do nothing at all. Or, if your Psychiatrist Mother has patients to see escaping out into the city to visit friends and check up on people you have not heard from in a few days. Which is exactly what Billy is doing today. Dressed in a blue shirt feturing Calving of the much beloved Newspape cartoon Calvin and Hobbes dressed as Thor with his stuffed tiger version of Hobbes dressed as Captain America Billy Kapalan gives the door to Thor and Sif's apartmetn a quick but polite nock. On the balcony, Thor looks up and over at the knock on the door. His left hand reaches down to collect his mead. A glance at the kitchen tells him that Eddie is washing dishes, and so the prince moves to stand to get the door himself, drinking from his flaggon as he begins floating toward the door. The knock draws Eddie's attention just as he's starting to dry off the freshly washed flaggons. He was about to call out that he'd get the door when he noticed Thor floating. Smiling, the teen quickly gets to work finishing what he's doing so he can greet the guest too. Billy Kaplan waits patiently for someone to get the door. When the door finaly opens he gives Thor a small wave with the hand he is using to carry a plastic bag. "Hi Thor! Is Eddie around? I would have called him to check but...well he does not have a cell." Or at least did not last the subjct of phones and things came up. Bare to the waist, Thor smiles lightly as he opens the door after carefully setting himself to his feet. The wave is met with a light half-bow, and a step back. Thor pulls the door open gently as he goes. "Aye, William the Bold. Our friend stands within the kitchen, just there," Thor replies, pointing to the kitchen where Eddie is doing dishes. Still by the door, Thor's head tilts in soft confusion. A faint frown graces the aesir's face. "Forgive me, my friend. Mayhap I misunderstand thee; To my knowledge, Eddie doth not have a cell, for he is not... imprisoned," says Thor, voice hesitating now and again as he has the distinct impression that he has, indeed, misunderstood, but feels comfortable in his present company to share the confusion and ask for clarification. Billy Kaplan shakes his head with a light grin as he enters the apartment. :he quickly transfers the plastic bag to his off hand and pulls a cell phone with an extra thick rubber armor out of his pants pocket to show off to Thor. "No sir, I am talking aobut a cell phone. great tools for communication, especially when your picking up your comic pulls for the week and want to see if a friend is interested in reading any with you." Thor's eyes move to the device even as he very carefully presses the door closed. "Ah! Yes. The cellphone. Sif and I have one," states the Storm Lord, lips smiling as his confusion is cleared up. He motions further into the apartment with his left hand. "If I may confirm my understanding of this moment, it doth act as a messenger? Sending thy words before thee prior to thine arrival," he asks, turning to face Billy fully now that the door is closed -- but unlocked. Billy Kaplan nods at Thor. "Thats right. You can call and talk directly to people, send text messages, or my model I can surf the internet, update facebook, play games, and I have an awsome little app on here that tells me whent he comcis I follow get released and I can use to reserve copies at my favorite store." Of course that is all when the phone is working and has not been blown to bits by random electrical discharges, but no need to ention that to Thor, right? "Billy!" Eddie grins when he sees his friend, walking out of the kitchen. He thought he'd heard his friend's voice. He pauses and smiles a bit wider when he sees cellphones being explained. Definitely better Billy did that than him. He was two years behind on phone tech. No. No need to mention exploding phones to Thor, for what was mentioned just confounds the poor Asgardian. The lost puppy look started about the time Billy said the word 'text' and didn't let up, not even when Eddie called out and came out of the kitchen. Eyes closing, head shaking faintly, Thor begins to move back toward the balcony. "Please know, my Shield, that thou needs not send thy messenger forward to grace these halls. Thou art always welcomed here, this small piece of Thrudheim on Midgard. Come, be thee welcome, and should thy require anything of me, thou hast only to ask it; if it is within my powers, I shall see it done," Thor says, footfalls soft and delicate. Billy Kaplan waves at Eddie before putitng his phone away. "Eddie! Whats up man? Brought over this weeks pulls, thought you might like to read with me. Got all three Spidermans, Increadible Amazing and Ultimate, Heroes for Hire, Doctor Manhattan and issue number one of the new 'officially licensed' Captain America." The quoatatin marks around Oficially Licesnsed fall into place with just how Billy pronounces it. He notices the lost puppy look and takes pitty on poor Technology challenged Thor. "Think of it kinda like the modern version of a scrying pool. You can use it to serach for all kinds of information, but don't always trust its 100 percent true." Eddie just stays smiling as Thor tells Billy he's welcome there, his mood improving steadily. Then Billy mentions the comics and Eddie's expression lights up. "Oh man, that'd be awesome! Thanks, Billy!" he says, moving over to his friend's side. Thor just nods at Billy, not really understanding it any better for the explanation, but not commenting lest the boy feel put out. All the names just make things worse, and so the norse god gives a faint wave to the boys, a half-bow with a murmured, "Shield, Spear," and then he steps out to the balcony where his hammer and a keg rest. This is Thor, lounging about topless, drinking mead. It's great for Midgard not to call him every three seconds. Billy Kaplan grins and nods at Eddie. "No need for thanks man, new comics are always better shared than alone right?" Billy gives Thor a wave as he heads to the balcony and just watches him for a bit. Yes it's very good when Thor gets time off, especially when he wanders around shirtless. "so, how has life been treating you? Oh, and the idea bout dye...good choice but did not work long. Only took aobut an hour for the magic to bleach through. Although, my roots are turning dark so looks like its starting to wear off." Billy says the last while pinting up to his still bleached white hair. "Right," Eddie chimes happily. He waves as Thor goes off to relax as well, watching. He's glad the shirtless hero is getting relaxing time after everything that's been going on. "It's been going pretty good lately," he replies. "Want to head to my room," it still feels weird to say that to him. "and read? Oh man...what did your mom say about the bleaching?" Billy Kaplan shrugs a ltitle. "Not much. She was resonable at me for days about it. said all sorts of things about teen years, self identification and discovery. Way worse than yelling or getting upsset, even if it was all on accident." "Oh," Eddie nods. "Well I'm glad you didn't get in trouble or anything. That's good at least," he says. Billy Kaplan grins and nods. "Yeah, being grounded on new comics day sucks. So.." He takes a second to look and make sure Thor and Sif are out of earshot, "anything new on the Loki front? And have they," He points a thumb back at Thor, "Made up completely or are things still a little weird?" Eddie Resilver frowns at the mention of Loki. He glances quickly out to Thor and then sighs. "C'mon," he murmurs, leading the way to the room he's staying in so they don't bother Thor with their chat. It's not a very decorated room, Eddie having not added anything much since Sif and Thor gave him the room. Once they're there, Eddie takes a deep breath. "Loki attacked us the other day and hurt Thor pretty badly. We healed him up but...I think things m-might get worse before they get better." Billy Kaplan just blinks a litle at Eddie as he hears that Loki managed to actaully hurt Thor. "Thats, not good." Billy blows out a breath and flops over onto Eddie's bed. "Your doing ok right, I mean if he hut Thor...your not injured or anything..right?" "No, no its not," Eddie says, sitting down next to Billy. "He had this weird weapon that kept changing into others. And it had this messed up poison on it and the Norn Stones," he shakes his head. "No, I struck Loki with some Lightning but Thor got us out of there before Loki could flash fry me," he says, blushing again. "I got hurt fighting this other guy yesterday," he sighs, which would explain why he isn't moving as quickly as he usually does. Billy Kaplan nods and then frowns a little. He takes a second to look Eddie over to see if he has any obvious signs of outward pain. "IWantEddiehealed,IWantEddiehealed,IWantEddiehealed!" Billy cast a spell to at least heal his friend up. "You know, between myself, Phantom, and you half hte magic I have done in the last few weeks has been healing. Although, healing has been getting easier since I started leaning meditation stuff from Magik." The most obvious sign of injury is a deep purple bruise peeking out of the collar of his shirt. If he were to remove said t-shirt, a lot more bruising would be seen. As Billy starts healing him, Eddie sighs. "I got smashed by a big block of concrete. If I wasn't mimicking Thor at the time I would have been splattered," he pauses. "Healing is a good power to have." Billy Kaplan sighs. "It is good, not as good as avoiding getting splatted, but good." Billy lays in the bed a second before rolling onto his side and spilling out the comics he brought with him. When the healing finishes, Eddie peeks down his shirt and smiles. "Much better. Thanks, Billy," he says. "You have awesome powers all around though. Healing and not getting splattered," he says as he watches the comics. Billy Kaplan laughs and nods a little while he grabs the Ultimate Spiderman one. He likes all three titles, but its his favorite only because its the one that has Spiderman as a teenager at a SHIELD run highschool, as if that would ever happen. and has much funnier writing. "The not getting splatted thing does not always work. Especially when you have two heded serpent demon things trying to squeeze you to bits." Eddie picks up one of the Spider-Man titles as well. He's a fan of everyone favorite wall-crawler. When Billy mentions the squeezing, Eddie looks concerned. "But you're okay so it must be useful..." Billy Kaplan shrugs and grins. "Well, it's more Devil's help that is why I am ok, and he was well rewarded for that. Took allmost a full months allownce to afford that steak, but he certianly loved it. Of course had some weird fat old guy whisper a name at me..or at least I hope thats what he did. Would give me nightmares to think of he said anything other than Maximoff because...well there are only a few things I can think of that would sound like that..." Billy gives a small shudder. Eddie frowns, looking at Billy with concern again. "Some fat old guy? When did this happen? And why did he just whisper something to you?" Eddie's worried now. Billy Kaplan shakes his head. "I have no idea, at all. It happened the da after this..." He points to his hair. "Happened. I was delivering the Wagyu beef I picked up as a thank you to Devil, the Phantom's wolf. I found Devil outside an ice cream place, and he was talking to a few other people I met there and when he lefts jsut walked past and said it just low enough only I could hear." "Weird..." Eddie trails off. "What did he look like other than old and fat?" he asks, wondering if it might have been another homeless person he knew. "Well...I'm glad you're okay anyway." Billy Kaplan shrugs. "Little balding, maybe fourties, had on a decent suit. Just your avrage fat old buisness man." Eddie Resilver thinks for a moment then shakes his head. "Nobody I know," he shrugs. "Maybe he just thought you were someone else." Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie as he flips through his comic. "It's the only reason for it I could think of, you know other than the ones that would give me nightmares. Kinda makes me wonder though, I mean if there might be someone out there that looks like me only wiht white hair. always thought it would be really cool to have a twin, wanted a brother for years till I got a couple. Not that I don't want them, love my little bros, but a twin...someone someone just like me I could speak with..." "Brothers aren't all good," Eddie mutters, thinking of Loki and his own brother. He carefully and slowly flips through his own comic. "Maybe you do have a twin out there somewhere though. I'd help you try to find him if you did." Billy Kaplan nods and sighs. "I know, and I am pretty damned lucky I got good ones." Not ones like Thor, and Eddie got. "I don't know, It would be cool but I doubt it. Orphanages may be known for splititng up siblings, but not twins. It's just one of those day dream things I have had for years. Besides, who needs a twin when I have a best friend already anyway right?" Eddie nods to the day dream. He knows what those are like. Of course 'best friend' takes a moment to registe and once it does, Eddie gives Billy a 'me?' look. Billy Kaplan is not even looking at Eddie, shame cause that means he misses the surprised 'me?' look entierly. "Heh, its just my luck even if I had a twin he would probably be some jock track star or something that hates comics. Or worse...a fan of Stepahnie Myer." Thankfully the look is staying for a few moments. A confused one is added to it and Eddie just tilts his head to the side. Both because he doubts anyone could hate comics and..."Who's Stephanie Myer?" Billy Kaplan blinks, blinks again and stares at Eddie. "You....are the luckiest nerd on the planet." He just has to say that because really, Eddie is. "She is an author, a really really bad one. Wrote a book series about a creepy stalker vampire that sparkles in the sun light who falls for some een chick wiht no personality. There is also a love triangle wiht a were wolf, but that gets resolved when the female lead has a kid and it turns out to be the werewolf's soul mate. And yes, it is as creepy as that sounds." Eddie stares right back. "...is...is she a super villain in disguise?" Eddie asks, blinking a few times. "Because that sounds too creepy not to be written by someone who belongs locked up..." Billy Kaplan shakes his head. "I don't think so. Minaly because none of the female Supervillians i know would ever write something as...blatently bad for girls as that. Makes every creep stalker internet preditor story ever into a romance. Wich is probably why it's hugely popular with teenaged girls and got huge big box office movies." "What if it's a male villain disguised as a woman?" Eddie suggests. "It sounds really creepy. It's one of those things I'm glad I missed when I was on the streets." Billy Kaplan shrugs. "I...don't know. Only male villian I can think of that would be half as bad or crazy enough to do it is the Joker, and I am pretty sure that would be a joke too sick even for him." Eddie Resilver pauses and snickers. "That's funny," he says. There's a pause before he grins, remembering something. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I got to meet Wonder Woman the other day!" Billy Kaplan grins and shakes his head. "That is awsome man. What was she like?" "Well um," Eddie looks up thoughtfully. "She's really nice. And she's kind of like how Thor and Sif are but she understands Earth stuff a little better. And she's really good at like...reading people's minds without being telepathing. Like she said saw little signs in my face and body language." Billy Kaplan nods and grins. "That is pretty awsome. Not surprised at all, about the being kinda like Thor and Sif thing. Heh, and I guess you don't end up bieng an ambasador wihtout learning a little something about reading people right?" Eddie Resilver grins. "I met this pretty cool guy named Zenith last night too. He's from Metropolis," Eddie replies, leaning back. "His powers were pretty fun to use," and his voice lowers to a whisper. "I think he was flirting with me too." Billy Kaplan griins, "Thats awsome. Oh, I met Impulse the other day! We saves a whole truck load of ice cream, then got got a snack together. Heh, you would not belive how funny speedsters get on a chocolate high. Or maybe that was just him." "Impulse? Oh man that is great!" Eddie grins, reaching over to give Billy a quick side-hug. "We should go on patrol together sometime and see if we run into anyone else. We might even run into Spider-Man or Superman!" Billy Kaplan retuns the hug. "Or I could run into Superboy again, this time maybe not put my foot in my mouth." Eddie Resilver just blushes faintly at the mention of Superboy, smiling. "Don't worry, I'd help you pry it out of there." Billy Kaplan nods and laughs. "Although he was not the problem, was his girlfriend, or just friend not sure but got a vibe but no idea what it was, apparently normal is a bad word to use in fornt of her." Eddie Resilver looks a little disappointed for a moment at the mention of a girlfriend but quickly pushes it away. "Some people are sensitive about having powers and being normal..." Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie, was a bit disapointed himself about the probable girlfriend. "Yeah, and I totaly failed at trying to be normal that day too, managed to set a frenchfry on fire after she gave me the death glare from trying to claim I was." Eddie Resilver blinks a few times. "How did you set a french fry on fire? I didn't think they could burn..." he trails off. "Well, why try to be normal. Normal is no fun." Billy Kaplan shrugs and blushes a little. "Electricity. It can set jsut about anything that burns on fire. It...was kinda cool. It was like the pickle light experament where it glowed inside before wosh flames." "Pickle light experiment?" Eddie just looks lost at that. Shaking his head, he smiles again. "You're awesome, Billy. Like the Human Torch but cooler since you do more than just fire." Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie. "It's a pretty cool experament, but one of those kinda dangerous ones. You hook up electrodes to either end of a pickle, turn out the lights, then put a huge amount of electricity through it and the pickle lights up like a lighbulb...and when all the water in it has evaporated it bursts into flames." Billy Kaplan blushes, "Dude, I'm nowhere near as hot as the Human torch. Eddie Resilver stares in surprise. "Wow..." he wants to try it sometime. "I think you look good," Eddie murmurs, turning the page of his comic. "Oh man, I can't believe it's her!" he squeaks, getting settled in for a few hours of reading and fanboying about comics with Billy. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs